Ukrainian love
by scv25
Summary: A sexy rp between me and an America


This is an RP so ya xD

* * *

America yawned as he leaned back in the couch sloppily, holding a controller to the PS3. A hamburger was stuffined in his mouth, as he was glued to his intence game of Call of Duty. "BOOM! HEADSHOT! TAKE THAT DUDES!"

A knock can be heard coming from the door. America immediately dismissed it as he continued to play. He let out a slight whine.

"PRUSSIA YOU TEAM KILLING FUCKTARD!"

A lighter knock came down upon the door again, only this time he could hear a 'boing boing boing'.

America immediatly ended the game; he was hosting it. He jumped off the couch, and procedded to the door.

"Boobies."

In the background, a great deal of curses was heard from the sudden ending of a good game.

She stood there swinging a basket and looking at the sky, slightly hearing the muffled curses from inside. "Lovely day~"

America immediatly opened the door, getting a slight nosebleed from the great view. "Boobs..."

She turned back around and greeted him. "Pryvit , Ameryka ~" She said waving at him. " Um you have omething by your nose!~" She said smiling handing him a tissue.

America chuckled as he took the tissue, and only put it in his pocket. "No dude! This hero is just enjoying a totally awesome view~" he said.

Ukraine can be quite ditzy at times like these, so she had no clue wht it meant. "The sky?~" She said with an extremely dumbfounded face on.

"Naw! Just these huge tracks of land." he said, laughing.

"...The grass?" She said placing a finger on her chin.

America chuckled. "Well, want to come in my place?" he asked.

"O-Of course! Th-Thats the r-reason I came!" Smiling she showed him the basket, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

America raised an eyebrow as he took the basket. "Eh?" he peeked inside.

"I-I though we could go for a p-picnic! I-If you don't mind o-of course! I've made perogies and b-burgers." She smiled at and and the tint on her cheeks went slightly darker.

America nodded. "OH SWEET!"

"S-So do you have an empty field around, o-or we can eat in the h-house if you want!" She stuttered, her face crimsion now.

America chuckled. "I guess we can go in my backyard or something dude!" he said. "Come on!"

She stood at the door way shyly, messing with her suspenders. "Y-You sure you dont m-mind? I'm n-not interrupting anything, r-right?" She questioned, her face looking downward.

"Nah dude!" the fit of curses were still heard in the background. It was followed by the loudest voice coming from the TV. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ZE AWESOME ME KESESESESE!"

"O-Oh! I-I'm so s-sorry!" She said tearing up, listening to the curses.

America shook his head. "Come on in!" he said, gesturing the girl inside.

She walked inside, looking around at everything, tears still in her eyes. "Y-Your house is so l-lovely!"

"Only the hero has to have the most awesome crib in the world." he said, proudly.

"I-I'm sure th-this hero must!" She smiled and slightly giggled. Something she never did around her family.

"You should see my bat-cave!" he said, laughing his usual goose-like laugh.

"Y-You have a cave? You m-must be r-rich!" Swinging the basket back and forth happily, with her breasts.

"The hero is always rich from saving the day." he said proudly. "My yard is in the back!" he said, walking to his backyard.

She followed him, and he could tell she wasn't very far behind from the 'boing boing'. "O-Of course!"

Once they were out back, America laughed. "Pick any spot ya want!" he said.

She pointed to under the tree, her face growing red. "Th-There if you don't mind."

America nodded as he took a sheet from the basket, and sloppily set it down infront of the tree. "Right infront of my epic tree!" he said.

Ukraine tried fixing the sheet, making it perfect. "I-It is a l-lovely tree Ameryka!" She smiled a joyful smile at him.

"This is the tree I do my nightly watches for my signal." he said, as if this was just a regular routing. "And this is also the place I lose my virginity!"

"Like the ba- , you lost virginity?" She asked with her broken english, trying to comprehend what America said.

America nodded. "It was such a long time ago, since I am a ladies man~" In truth, he wasnt.

"Wow Ameryka! You surely get round!" She said smiling, looking at him blushing.

"Why yes. Yes I do!" he said, laughing. "Can you be one of those ladies~"

Her was, as Spain would say, looked as red as a tomato. "T-Ta." She softly said.

America chuckled as he leaned foward, so that he was right ontop of her. He hissed slightly as he felt a growing erection made his pants tightened. "The hero will take care of you~"

She stared wide-eyed at him, too shy notice his large member growing. "T-Ta...b-be gentle, I'm still virgin." She said gazing into his eyes.

America nodded. "The hero is always gentle~" he said, immediatly grinding his erection agenst her, inturn causing him to his from his pants even getting more tighter. He reached up to grope her right breast.

She moaned softly at his member, crossing her legs from the pressure building up. She grabbed him closer, and sneakily grabbed it. Unlke her usual self.

America immediatly moaned slightly. He was never grabbed in such a way before.

She was infact Russias older sister so he should've expected it. She kissed his neck lightly.

America was infact, distracted by Ukraines melons. He tried to remain the domant posistion, but seemed to be failing.

"Careful Ameryka, I might take place~" She said breathing heavily, brushing her knee against his swollen length.

America hissed slightly, trying to push her back. "I-Im the hero..." he moaned slightly.

"Care to show?~" She said smirking lustfully. Her chest moving up and down teasingly from breathing heavily.

America nodded, only bitting his lip and moaning loudly as his pants tigtened even more now. He needed release, and he was craving it.

She looked down at his groin and noticed it was incredibly huge. "I suppose it tight, ta?" She slowly un-buttoned her shirt teasing him.

America nodded slightly, immediatly trying to go and unbotton her shirt faster. She seductively untied her ribbon, and unbuttoned his pants zipping them down slower. Americas erection immediatly sprung up from its confindness. He let out a sigh of relief. She grabbed his hand and kissed his fingertips.

"Put your hands on me, Ameryka~" She chirped and pressed his hand close to her breast.

America nodded as he immediatly began to grope and kneed her breasts. He reached in to suck on one of her nipples. She moaned loudly, arching her back directly to where his groin was. America grinned slightly as he grinded agenst her. "I love to hear you moan~"

She squeaked in shyness, her eyes locking with his, cupping her hands to his cheeks and leaning him in close. "A-Ameryka,...I-I..need it!" She said moaning from the insane amount of pressure on her womanhood.

America nodded as he unbuttoned her pants slowly, teasing her. "Yeah yeah."

She quietly moaned, her breath hitting the front of his neck. "P-Please hurry!" She began tearing up.

America chuckled as once her pants was down, he began to prod. "You know you want me!"

Ukraine leaned up and started nipping at his ear "I-I do, Ameryka~" Her blush increased, her legs crossing together.

America nodded as he began to slide in. "Let the hero save you~" he moaned.

She winced at the slight pain. "A-Ameryka..."

America nodded once again as he slowly continued to slide in. Once he was fully in, he paused to let her adapt to him.

She had tears rolling down her eyes for a fraction of time, but the pain turned to mere pleasure.

America grinned slightly as he began to thrust. "I cant tell it feels nice now~" he said.

She moaned for him, begged for him. "Ameryka~ F-Faster a-and d-deeper if you not m-m-miind~" She was jolted with pleasure as it rolled down her spine.

America nodded as he began to pound into her, letting out a loud moan himself.

She screamed in pure ecstasy as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to her chest.

America grunted as his member began to throb. He held his breath slightly as he pounded agenst her so hard, he hit her g-spot every time.

She felt shivers go down her spine as she screamed from the pleasure. "A-Alred!"

America let out a extremely loud moan as he released, filling her to the brim. "H-Ha~"

She followed soon after that, gripping his back for support. "Ya tebe lyublyu Ameryku ~" She said breathlessly.

"H-Huh..." he muttered, panting slightly.

She repeated what she said before in english. "I-I love you America~"

America nodded slightly. "Y-Ya... tiebie... lylulbu... Ukrainku..." he muttered, pronouncing every word horribly wrong. But it was the thought that counts.

"C-care to take out?" She said smiling. Putting a hand to his face.

America nodded as he immediatly slid out. "That was awesome..." he said, yawning as the endorphins began to kick in.

She simply smiled and said "I hope you know neighbors watch you~" She layed under the sheet.

"Why wouldent they want to watch a hero!" he said.

She pointed to two horrified children. "Come under blanket~" She said lifting it.

America chuckled as he went under the sheets. "They are just too jealous of my hero-sized beef!"

"O-Oh you~" She smiled and hugged him close to her breasts as a cushion.


End file.
